(1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of semiconductor devices in general, and in particular, to a method of using composite silicon-metal nitride as a barrier to prevent formation of metal fluorides in copper damascene interconnects.
(2). Description of the Related Art
Copper is a preferred metal for use as an interconnect in semiconductor devices. This is because, as is well known in the art, copper has lower resistivity than the commonly used aluminum and has better electromigration properties. At the same time, the advent of copper interconnects has motivated the use of insulating materials with low dielectric constant (k) in order to further improve the over-all device performance. Some of the low-k candidates are fluorinated materials, such as amorphous fluorinated carbon (xcex1-C:F), PTFE, fluorinated SiO2 and fluorinated polyimide. However, defluoriniation occurs with these materials, which then reacts with barrier materials and causes delamination. Barrier materials are used because, copper unfortunately suffers from high diffusivity in these insulating materials. For instance, copper tends to diffuse into polyimide during high temperature processing of the polyimide. This causes severe corrosion of the copper and the polyimide due to the copper combining with oxygen in the polyimide. The corrosion may result in loss of adhesion, delamination, voids, and ultimately a catastrophic failure of the component. A copper diffusion barrier is therefore often required. This invention discloses a method for preventing the fluorine contacting the barrier for the organic low-k and the fluorinated inorganic materials. This is accomplished by forming a thick xe2x80x9ctrappingxe2x80x9d layer of amorphous silicon, followed by metal nitride, as will be described more in detail later in the embodiments of the present invention. The metal nitride then reacts with the silicon to form the ternary metal silicon nitride which has excellent copper diffusion barrier property and adhesion toward copper.
Copper dual damascene process is a well-known technique for forming interconnections in semiconductor devices. It is especially well suited for Ultra Large Scale Integrated (ULSI) circuit technology where more and more devices are being packed into the same or smaller areas in a semiconductor substrate. As the feature sizes get smaller, the smaller geometries result in higher electrical resistances, which in turn degrade circuit performance. As will be described more fully later, damascene process provides a more exact dimensional control over small geometries, while copper, as the metallization material, provides better electrical characteristics.
The term xe2x80x98damascenexe2x80x99 is derived from a form of inlaid metal jewelry first seen in the city of Damascus. In the context of integrated circuits it implies a patterned layer imbedded on and in another layer such that the top surfaces of the two layers are coplanar. Thus, in semiconductor manufacturing, grooves and holes in appropriate locations in the grooves are formed in an insulating material by etching, which are then filled with metal. Metal in grooves form the horizontal metal line interconnects while the metal in the underlying holes form the vertical connections to the layers of metal interconnects formed in the previous damascene structure.
Thus, in a single damascene semiconductor manufacturing process, incisions, or grooves, are formed in an insulating layer and filled with metal to form conductive lines. Dual damascene takes the process one step further in that, in addition to forming the grooves of a single damascene, hole openings are also formed at appropriate places in the groove further into the insulating layer. The resulting composite structure of grooves and holes are filled with metal. The process is repeated as many times as required to form the multi-level interconnections between metal lines and the holes formed therebetween.
In one approach for a dual damascene process shown in FIG. 1a, two insulating layers (120) and (130) are formed on a substrate (100) with an intervening etch-stop layer (125). Substrate (100) is provided with metal layer (110) and a barrier layer or passivation layer (115). Metal layer can be the commonly used aluminum or copper, while the barrier layer can be an oxide layer or nitride layer. A desired trench or groove pattern (150) is first etched into the upper insulating material (130) using conventional photolithographic methods and photoresist (140). The etching stops on etch-stop layer (125). Next, a second photoresist layer (160) is formed over the substrate, thus filling partially the groove opening (150), and patterned with hole opening (170), as shown in FIG. 1b. The hole pattern is then etched into the lower insulating layer (120) as shown in FIG. 1c and photoresist removed, thus forming the dual damascene structure shown in FIG. 1f. 
Or, the order in which the groove and the hole are formed can be reversed. Thus, the upper insulating layer (130) is first etched, or patterned, with hole (170), as shown in FIG. 1d. The hole pattern is also formed into etch-stop layer (125). Then, the upper layer is etched to form groove (150) while at the same time the etching transfers the hole pattern in the etch-stop layer into lower insulation layer (120), as shown in FIG. 1e. It will be noted that the etch-stop layer stops the etching of the groove into the lower insulation layer. After the completion of the thusly formed dual damascene structure, both the hole opening and groove opening are filled with metal (180), and any excess material on the surface of the substrate is removed by chemical mechanical polishing, as seen in FIG. 1f. 
Prior art teaches several different methods of forming damascene structures with metal barrier layers. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,817, Chung, et al., disclose a method of fabricating a dual damascene structure. A low k dielectric layer and a cap layer are successively formed on a substrate having an active region. A first photoresist layer is formed on the cap layer and the cap layer is then patterned to expose a portion of the low k dielectric layer. The first photoresist layer and a portion of the low k dielectric layer ate simultaneously removed to form a wiring line opening. A second photoresist layer is formed on the cap layer to cover a portion of the wiring line opening. When the step of removing the second photoresist layer is performed, a via hole is formed to expose the active region by simultaneously removing the exposed low k dielectric layer. The via hole and the wiring line opening are filled with a metal layer to form a wiring line and a via.
A self-aligned via dual damascene is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,823 by Avanzino, et al. A mask pattern of trenches of conductive lines containing laterally enlarged areas where the via openings are to formed in the insulating material are first formed. After the conductive line openings with laterally enlarged areas are created, the openings are filled with a conformal material whose etch selectivity is substantially less than the etch selectivity of the insulating material to the enchant for etching the insulating material and whose etch selectivity is substantially greater than the insulating material to its enchant. The conformal material is anisotropically etched to form sidewalls in the enlarged area and remove the material between the sidewalls but leave material remaining in the parts of the conductive lines openings. The sidewalls serve as self aligned mask for etching via openings. The conformal material is either a conductive material which is left in place after the via openings are formed or an insulating material which is removed. In the former, the partially filled conductive line openings arc filled with additional conductive material along with the via, which is either the same or different conductive material. In the latter, the conductive line openings and vias are filled with the same conductive material.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,011 by McTeer, a titanium aluminum alloy wetting layer for improved aluminum filling of damascene trenches is proposed. The novel process forms a first recess, such as a contact hole, within a first dielectric layer upon a semiconductor substrate. At least one diffusion barrier layer, selected from a group consisting of ceramics, metallics, and intermetallics, is formed within the first recess and at least partially conformably formed upon the first dielectric layer. A first electrically conductive layer is then formed within the recess over a said diffusion barrier layer. Preferably, the first electrically conductive layer is substantially composed of tungsten. The first electrically conductive layer is planarized above the recess thereby forming a top surface thereof. A second dielectric layer is formed over the first dielectric layer and said first electrically conductive layer. A second recess is formed in the second dielectric layer. The second recess extends from an upper surface of the second dielectric layer to the top surface of the first electrically conductive layer. The second recess has a bottom formed at least partially by the top surface of the first electrically conductive layer. A wetting layer composed of a titanium-aluminum alloy, is formed within the second recess over the second dielectric layer. A second electrically conductive layer then formed to substantially fill the second recess over the wetting layer. The wetting layer enables the second electrically conductive layer to substantially fill the second recess while being deposited at lower temperatures than conventional deposition processes. A portion of the wetting layer and the electrically conductive layer situated above the upper surface of the second dielectric layer is selectively removed by planarizing to form a planar top surface.
A hard masking method for forming a different oxygen containing plasma etchable layer is taught by Jang, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,733. There is first provided a substrate employed within a microelectronics fabrication. There is then formed over the substrate an oxygen containing plasma etchable layer, where the oxygen containing plasma etchable layer is formed of a material which is also susceptible to etching within a fluorine containing plasma. There is then formed upon the oxygen containing plasma etchable layer a hard mask layer. There is then formed upon the hard mask layer a patterned photoresist layer. There is then etched through use of a first anisotropic plasma etch method the hard mask layer to form a patterned hard mask layer while simultaneously reaching the oxygen containing plasma etchable layer and while employing the patterned photoresist layer as a first etch mask layer. The first anisotropic plasma etch method employs an etchant gas composition appropriate for etching the hard mask material. There is then stripped from the patterned hard mask layer the patterned photoresist layer, where the patterned photoresist layer is stripped employing a stripping method which does not attack the oxygen containing plasma etchable layer. Finally, there is then etched through use of a second plasma etch method the oxygen containing plasma etchable layer to form a patterned oxygen containing plasma etchable layer while employing the patterned hard mask layer as a second etch mask layer, where the second plasma etch method is the fluorine containing plasma etch method. The method is claimed to be particularly useful for forming patterned low dielectric constant dielectric layers within microelectronics fabrications.
In still another U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,008, Michael, et al., show an integrated circuit having local interconnect for reducing signal cross coupled noise. Here, an integrated circuit is provided having an improved interconnect structure. The interconnect structure includes a power-coupled local interconnect which is always retained at VDD or VSS (i.e., ground) level. The local interconnect resides a dielectric-spaced distance below critical runs of overlying interconnect. The powered local interconnect serves to sink noise transients from the critical conductors to ensure that circuits connected to the conductors do not inoperably function. Accordingly, the local interconnect extends along a substantial portion of the conductor length, and is either wider or narrower than the conductor under which it extends. The local interconnect can either be polysilicon, doped polysilicon, polycide, refractory metal silicide, or multi-level refractory metal.
The present invention discloses a novel method of forming ternary metal silicon nitride spacers in a copper damascene structure -single, dual or more- in order to prevent the formation of metal fluorides in copper.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method of forming a composite silicon-metal nitride barrier to prevent formation of metal fluorides in copper damascene.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of forming amorphous silicon spacers followed by the forming of metal nitride over the spacers in a copper damascene structure in order to prevent the formation of metal fluorides in copper.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of preventing the delamination of layers in a damascene interconnect by forming a ternary metal silicon nitride layer lining the inside walls of the damascene structure.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a copper damascene structure having inside walls lined with a ternary metal silicon nitride layer in order to prevent the formation of metal fluorides in copper.
These objects are accomplished by providing a substrate having a passivation layer formed over a first metal layer formed on said substrate; forming a damascene structure with substantially vertical inside walls and a substantially flat bottom wall over said passivation layer therein said substrate; forming a layer of amorphous silicon over said inside walls and said bottom wall of said damascene structure; etching said amorphous silicon layer to form silicon spacers on said inside walls, while at the same time removing said amorphous silicon layer from said bottom wall of said damascene structure; forming metal nitride layer over said silicon spacers and over said bottom of said damascene structure; etching said bottom of said damascene structure to expose said first metal layer; depositing second metal over said first metal layer exposed in said damascene structure; and removing excess metal to complete the forming of the damascene of the present invention.
These object are further accomplished by providing a damascene structure with substantially vertical inside walls and a substantially flat bottom wall formed over said first metal layer therein said substrate; amorphous silicon spacers on said inside walls; a metal nitride layer over said silicon spacers and over said bottom of said damascene structure; and a second metal formed within said damascene structure making intimate contact with said first metal layer exposed in said damascene structure.